


Biology Finals (Commission)

by BlessedTarantula



Category: Furry - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedTarantula/pseuds/BlessedTarantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission for someone from Furbuy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology Finals (Commission)

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LIKE FURRIES DON'T READ IT SIMPLE AS

Bilail could have sworn she left later than she had set off, but hey at least she wouldn’t be late right? She was pretty darn close to being late, which would have upset her quite a bit; Azreal never let her down before so she didn’t want to let her down now. Turning down the street, she debated dashing the rest of the way, but with the oncoming bus dashing across the road wouldn’t be a smart idea, she’d get herself run over and then she definitely wouldn’t make it to Azreal’s house on time. Plus that would most likely worry the poor girl, finding out her friend had been hospitalized. When the bus passed, and small yellow car behind it trundled along by, Bilail darted across the road, making it before the silver car rushed past her.

It was almost like that guy was trying to hit her! She turned and glared at the driver as he flew down the remaining length of the road before turning off, then looked back ahead of her, walking down the road again, a spring in her step. Ok, so she was only going to Azreal’s to study for finals, but still, they would do some fun stuff after, be it watching ridiculous youtube videos, chatting or going through her wardrobe for the fiftieth time.

Even though they were the same old clothes, it was fun every time to mix and match. The bag she had slung over her shoulder was there for- wait she almost completely forgot! She turned around, biting her lip, taking out her phone and texting Azreal, telling her that she’d be a little bit late but she had a surprise in store, and she’d be as quick as she could.

She grinned once she got the ok from Azreal, then started running towards the mall, avoiding other pedestrians on the sidewalk. Once she got there, she nodded to the security guard, who smiled and nodded in return. She liked to greet them, most people ignored them which she found slightly unfair. Even if she was an ‘edgy goth’ chick now she’d still be decent to the other around her, not mope behind a side fringe!

She didn’t stroll through the mall and gander at the goods. She knew where she was going, knew what she wanted and had cash in hand for said items. As tempting as Spencers was, she wasn’t shopping there today! She’d just have to save up again if she wanted to be a bit selfish and shop there again. No, she was headed straight for her and Azreal’s favourite clothes shop. 

She pushed the door open, the woman behind the counter grinning, recognising her. Bilail didn’t bother with the extended greeting, just waved then started looking through the racks of clothing. She’d hidden what she wanted to buy today and hopes nobody had picked them up. She paused on a dark purple dress, running her hands over the smooth, almost satin like material, down to the ruffles of the skirt, oh so tempted to buy that instead of the more bleak item of clothing she had hidden. She bit her lip, thinking it over, then decided to keep hunting for what she had specifically picked out.

It took a little more searching, but eventually she found them. A black and dark blue skirt. The front had more ruffles than the back, dark blue ribbons sewn into the folds of the fabric that had the sheen of freshly bathed and groomed fur, and so soft to the touch she couldn’t wait to feel the skirt on herself. Or, watch Azreal put it on, how she’s slide it on over those thighs- she snapped herself out of it. She had to focus, or she might pick the wrong thing up.

She found the first thing she had hidden. This one was nothing special, a top with a few rips in it on the sides and shoulder, a picture of a panther on the front. Said panther looked a tad bit insane but it was a really neat design, so she decided that even if Azreal didn’t like it, she’d have it. The fabric was nowhere near as soft as the skirts and dresses here, but let’s face it, it was a cheap tee with a designer print on which put the price up a fair amount. 

She draped that shirt over her arm, moving over to the next rack of clothing, looking through those for the next item of clothing she had hidden. She was starting to worry someone else had taken it at this point. What if they had? This is the one she picked for Azreal. If they took it then this plan would be completely ruined! She’d hidden this one from Azreal since forever, and now she had the money it was gone? She was starting to get distressed, until she found it, sighing with relief. Thank whatever god there may or may not be. She took it off the rack, inspecting it to make sure it hadn’t been marked, stained or damaged. This one was expensive, and she wasn’t going to buy it if it was damaged or stained. But it was perfect, untouched, just how she’d left it.

What she was holding was a corset dress. Of course, the corset itself wasn’t meant to push the breasts up, it covered the breasts, but it was still a nice dress and definitely had pleasing aesthetics. She ran her hand over the lace at the front, the raised, almost tribal flower markings on the corset itself, the material underneath firm but not hard enough to hurt while wearing. The skirt beneath it had many, many folds, causing it to have a poofed out effect, but it pulled it off well, and this would look absolutely amazing on Azreal, which in all honesty is the only reason she had bought it in the first place. She personally wouldn’t have suited it, but Bilail knew, she just knew, Azreal would adore and look stunning in it.

Two more things she had hidden then she could dash back to Azreal’s. She found the next article of clothing fairly quickly. This one was a skirt, kind of similar to the last one, except instead of ribbons along the hem of the skirt, it had purple chain looping down from it here and there. This one was for herself, Bilail adored it. She smiled, tugging at the ruffles of the skirt to straighten them out slightly, giving it another once over, before looking for the last dress.

This was just plain black, but with similar markings as the corset dress in white. She grinned, looking over every curve of the tribal markings, following them round the dress with her fingers, all the way down to the bottom. She had a thing for these ruffles, it was something she would soon be sick of she knew, but for now the ruffles and these markings were what she adored and all she wanted to wear. But she managed to stick to regular clothing when there was no special occasion. 

She headed to the tills, chatting to the woman while the items were scanned, tags removed and the sale written down. Bilail paid, thanked the woman, then bagged her items, turning around and leaving, looking at a few of the necklaces on the way, using what was left of her cash to go back and buy the tigers eye cross. She put it on as she walked out of the shop, feeling it bounce slightly against her chest as she walked, giggling to herself, before picking up the pace, starting to rush to get to Azreal’s house now. She’d taken longer than she would have liked, and needed to get there ASAP. If she hadn’t bought the necklace she could have taken the bus. It wasn’t that far though, so she opted for running.

She must have been quite a sight, the necklace bounding up and batting her cheek every now and then, trying not to swing the bag everywhere as she ran, shoes hitting of the pavement with a thud as she started to tire. She had to stop and slow to a walking pace after a few minutes, though. She was on Azreal’s street, so she didn’t need to worry about running anymore now. She got her breath back, before knocking. Azreal must have been waiting at the door because she opened it at the first knock.

Bilail grinned when she saw her then held the bag up. “Got the surprise! But we have to do some studying first!”

Azreal nodded, laughing. She was pretty shy, not so much around Bilail, but still fairly shy and quiet when she was given the chance to be. “Can I have a hint at what it is, please?” Bilail shook her head, before Azreal invited her inside. She stepped inside, having a quick look around herself, as if she expected something to have changed, though it never did. “My aunt isn't in so we can play music while we study and stuff.” Bilail grinned. 

“Awesome.” She followed Azreal upstairs, and they both dove onto the double bed she had been given as a Christmas present, since her aunt didn’t know what else to get her, and due the fact she didn't seem to be enjoying life much, she bought her a double bed in hopes it would help her sleep better. They wasted a few minutes chatting to each other, Azreal talking about her crush on one of the guys at school, before they started studying. They had to get some information off the internet, but because Bilail complained she couldn’t see, she sat herself in Azreal’s lap. They laughed about it, sitting the laptop on Bilail’s knee while Azreal typed and searched the internet for the information they needed.

It took a while, since a lot of the sites they visited had vastly different information than the text books they had been given, but eventually they found a decent site seven pages back into a google search. They read and typed notes up onto a word document, Bilail quite enjoying being sat on Azreal’s lap. She wouldn’t admit it but she had had a strange sort of attraction towards her friend.

When it was time for her to get off Azreal’s lap, she was a bit miffed. Then she decided she may as well show Azreal the clothes. “Hey we can have a look at that surprise now.” She picked the bag up, laying all the clothing out on the bed. Azreal’s eyes fell onto the corset dress, and her eyes widened. 

“Bilail, this one is gorgeous!” She picked it up, examining it, fingers dancing over the makrings and soft material of the skirt. She turned to Bilail.”Can I try this one on, please?” She asked, sounding excited, grinning, shyness seeming long gone.

“Sure, I bought that one for you.” Bilail picked up her own dress. “I’m putting this one on though.” She tugged off her shirt, tossing it onto the bed, then tugged off her trousers, so she was just in her underwear, before slipping the dress on over her head. She watched as Azreal undressed, slightly more nervous, pulling off her shirt, breasts bounding slightly in her bra, which was slightly loose, unzipping her jeans and sliding them down her thighs, before less than elegantly kicking them off. She pulled the dress on over head, tightening the corset so it stayed on.

“How do I look?” She asked, grinning wide, doing a little spin in the dress. Bilail smiled back.

“You look great!” Bilail tugged the dress off herself, then watched Azreal take the dress she was wearing off. “Hey, Azreal, you know how you have a crush on that guy?”

“Yeah?” Azreal asked, tilting her head questioningly, reaching for her shirt.

“I can teach you how to kiss him, to turn him on, so there’s no way he can resist you, if you want.” Bilail was amazed at how confidently she had said that, but she wasn’t complaining in the least. Her confidence obviously gave Azreal some confidence to smile, and nod, only blushing slightly. 

Azreal was more than nervous but this was her best friend, what could happen? Azreal herself was so nervous she would be terrible at kissing...Bilail had done it before so she was bound to know what she was doing right? She stepped over.

Bilail pulled her down onto her lap, lips so close they were nearly touching. “You just follow my lead, okay? I’ll teach you everything you need to know...” When Azreal nodded, Bilail pressed their lips together, softly at first. Azreal hesitated. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea? She tried to pull away but Bilail didn’t let her, deepening the kiss slightly. Her trust in Bilail never wavered, but her nerves took over. She was uncomfortable, until she felt Bilail’s hands on her back, rubbing circles into her skin, causing her to relax.

As the kiss deepened, Azreal relaxed more. Bilail ran her tongue over Azreal’s lip, hands lower now, sliding over her hips. Azreal let out a sound, one that sounded half pleased, half nervous, but she parted her lips for Bilail nonetheless, letting out the same sound when their tongues met. After a few moments of Bilail rubbing her tongue against Azreal’s cased them both to let out pleased hums, pulling each other as close as they could. Bilail could feel the crotch of her underwear starting to dampen, Azreal’s as well. 

When they broke the kiss, Azreal was panting slightly, bit Bilail wasn’t done yet, she nopped at her friends’ neck, smirking as her head tilted. Azreal put up no resistance, letting out a soft moan as she felt Bilail bite and suck at a spot low down, pushing her neck up into the love bite. Once Bilail had finished with her neck, she started to undo her bra. Azreal tensed up slightly at that but let her.

Once the bra was removed, it was tossed away, Bilail’s hand reaching to give one of Azreal’s breasts a squeeze. The girl gasped, biting her lip as Bilail starting to tweak and play with her nipple, before she was tilted back, Bilail’s tongue lapping at the other’s nipple. Azreal let out a soft moan, biting her lip harder, eyes closing. Azreal pushed Bilail back slightly, so she could slide off her lap and lay down on the floor, looking up at Bilail, much more confident that she had been before, hand slipping down the front of her underwear, moaning slightly louder as she started to fondle the folds of her pussy. 

Bilail was on top of her in a few seconds, biting and nipping at her neck, supporting herself with one hand, the other exploring Azreal’s body. The girl beneath her moaned again, sounding needy. She moved Azreal’s hand, replacing it with her own, feeling how wet she was already. She bit her lip at the feeling of how aroused her friend was, starting to rub her entrance, teasingly of course.

Azreal arched up slightly, gasping, holding Bilail’s shoulders, her body quivering at the touch. She tried to roll her hips into Bilail’s hand, she needed more, but Bilail moved her hand away, only to pull Azreal’s underwear off, throwing it somewhere in the room, not caring where they landed in the least. Neither did Azreal. She tried to move her hand down to touch herself, but Bilail batted her hand away, starting to remove her own bra.

She unclipped it, taking it off hurriedly, breasts bounding as they were exposed, tossing the bra aside, then shuffling out of undies, swaying her hips as she did, throwing them aside as well. Azreal’s hand crept up Bilail’s leg, then to her crotch. Bilail leaned forward again, over Azreal, he hand moving to the other girl’s crotch. She gasped as Azreal started to tease her entrance, pressing her hips down onto her hand, spreading Azreal open with her fingers, exposing the erogenous area.

Both girls were panting softly by now, they had hardly started but they were so aroused it was nearly painful for them. They both needed more, and they both needed more fast. Azreal was whining softly as Bilail teased the folds of her pussy, spreading and working them with her fingers, Azreal following suite and doing similar to Bilail, both girls moaning out, trying to rock their hips against each other’s hands. That still wasn’t enough. Bilail pulled away from Azeal, pulling her up until she was sat up.

She shuffled forward, one leg sliding under Azreal’s, the other resting over her other leg, pulling her closer. Azreal clicked on pretty quickly, lifting her hips slightly, tightening her legs around Bilail’s. Bilail pushed her hips forward, their crotches meeting. They both let out a gasp, grinding against each other. This was much, much more stimulating than what they had been doing previously.

They rocked their hips into each other, their pussies rubbing deliciously against each other, eliciting groans and pants from both girls, who were breathless, the sensation taking over them, causing their heads to swim, clits extended and throbbing, rubbing against one another, sending waves of pleasure through each of the girls they belonged to.

Azreal were glad her Aunt wasn't in, else they’d be hearing all of what was going on, neither girl could keep quiet. Azreal moaned out louder as their grinding became shallower and sharper, stimulating their clits more rather than their folds. The tempo picked up quite drastically, both of them groaning, movements becoming sloppier as they both neared their climax. But it was going to take some work yet.

They both became desperate, but with one, hard and sharp grind, pushing just the right spot on Azreal, she let out a cry as she orgasmed, back arching, throwing her head back, for a few seconds she was in pure ecstasy, limbed trembling, still rocking her hips against Bilails. But Bilail was just this side of climax, whining when Azreal came, and slumped to the ground, tuckered out.

She felt bad that Bilail hadn’t orgasmed, but the solution was soon found. Bilail lifted Azreal’s hand, who got idea fairly quickly, pressing two fingers against Bilail’s entrance, before pushing them inside slowly, not wanting to hurt her friend. She let out a sharp gasp, pushing herself down onto Azreal’s fingers. Azreal, who by now knew Bilail’s receptive areas, pressed her thumb against her friends’ clit, spreading the two fingers that were inside her.

It took maybe thirty seconds of grinding, spreading and rubbing before Bilail orgasmed, pushing herself as far down on Azreal’s fingers as she could as she did so, the walls of her crevice clenching down on the other girl’s fingers. Once her orgasm was over, Azreal moved her hand away. Bilail smirked, leaning down and licking at her friends’ nipples, purely because she was still on her high from her orgasm, and for now felt like she could go another round.

Until the door creaked open, Professor Foster stood there, eyes wide. “..Oh...I-“

Bilail chuckles. “This is for finals, I promise.” She bit her lip. “Biology test.” She winked. Professor Foster just nodded and left.

The next day at school, Azreala pulled Bilail off to the side, biting her lip. “Bilail, last night never happened, ok?” Bilail just grinned.

“What do you mean last night?”


End file.
